


An Unexpected Reunion

by SassmasterMaxie



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: -kicks telltales grave over- my canon now, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassmasterMaxie/pseuds/SassmasterMaxie
Summary: (TWDG Season 2 AU) Clementine and her group have just reached a partially-built house where Arvo said he had food. But things take an unexpected turn when someone comes in from the fog and the cold...





	An Unexpected Reunion

Kenny had left the house once Arvo had been secured, figuring that he needed to clear his head. Mike had been trying to clean up Arvo’s wounds while Bonnie was checking on Clementine.

“Hey Clem, you alright now?”

Clementine shook her head. “I’m not freezing, but Luke, he… I couldn’t…”

Bonnie gently rubbed the girl’s shoulder. “You did what you could and that’s what counts. Hey, I’m gonna go talk to Mike outside for a bit. You should go and see what Kenny wants. I don’t trust him to be alone right now.” She left with Mike once he’d made sure that Arvo was cleaned up.

Pulling on her coat, Clementine was about to go outside when she was stopped by Jane. “Clem, I should warn you about Kenny. He’s not stable at all and one of these days he’ll snap. You’ll have to decide if you being friends is worth it sometime.”

The girl flashed Jane a cold stare. “You’re not exactly a load of help either. Remember back on the observation deck?”

“You know I tried to save Sarah and I’m sorry about–”

“I told you back then: don’t pretend you’re sorry. Just… watch the baby while I’m outside.” Clementine shook her head. “You can up and leave at any time. Why are you staying?”

“Guess it’s for the baby.” Jane picked up baby AJ and rocked him close. “Go on, go and spend time with Kenny if that’s what you want. But don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Clementine ignored her as she headed outside, noticing that Kenny was working on an old truck.

“If we can get this old thing runnin’, we’ll be able to make it to Wellington easily. Hey Clem, can ya turn the key for me and see what’s goin’ in?” Kenny handed the keys to Clementine. The girl climed into the driver’s seat and turned the key but the truck wouldn’t start. Kenny tried a few other things and asked Clem to turn the key again. Still, the truck wouldn’t start.

“God damn it!” Kenny kicked the side of the truck just as Clementine climbed out, shutting the door behind her. She looked out to see a figure approaching them from through the fog, and while she was tempted to reach for her gun, she noticed that the figure wasn’t moving like a walker.

Eventually Clementine did step forward and pull out her gun, aiming towards the figure. “Who are you? You’d better not be here to hurt us…” Kenny turned around and was trying to see who it was. The figure drew closer.

“If you’re looking to steal from us, we’ve not got much!”

The figure’s advancement stopped. “… Clementine?”

“Who is it?!” Clementine didn’t lower her weapon.

“Sweet pea? It’s me!”

Clementine threw her gun down and ran out before Kenny could stop her. “Lee!” She met him halfway and he gave her a tight hug with his good arm. “Lee… I was so afraid I’d never see you again. After the Marsh House…”

“Well I’ll be fuckin’ damned.” Kenny walked over then, handing Clementine her gun back. “Thought I wasn’t gonna get to see you again. Clem told me you were dead…” He gave Lee a hug and a pat on the back. “I hate to admit it but I missed ya.”

“Missed you too.” Lee patted Clementine on the head. “You been taking care of my girl?” He paused when he saw the eyepatch over Kenny’s eye. “Jesus, Kenny. You look like shit.”

“Ah, I’ve had worse. This ain’t so bad. You ain’t looking so hot yourself.” Kenny motioned to Lee’s missing arm. “I remember you sayin’ a walker bit you.”

“Christa chopped the arm off and Omid was there to stop the bleeding as best he could. Took a lot of the meds we had but… I survived.” Lee looked around. “Hey, where are Omid and Christa anyway?”

Clementine sighed. “I don’t know where Christa went. We were separated and Omid… he was… he was killed… someone was trying to steal from us and she used my gun to kill him. I wouldn’t be surprised if Christa hated me for that…”

“That’s not true, sweet pea.” Lee hugged Clementine again. “Even if it was your gun, it was that woman that shot Omid. Not you.”

It was at this point that Bonnie walked over. “Came over to find Kenny since AJ was crying– hey, who’s this?”

Kenny gently eased past Bonnie. “I got him.” He headed back into the house.

Lee extended his hand. “Name’s Lee. And you are?”

“Bonnie.” Bonnie shook his hand and then looked to Clementine. “Clem, you know this man?”

“Yeah, he’s my da–” Clementine stopped herself briefly. “He’s a friend. He saved me when this all started…” Despite the girl interrupting herself, Lee smiled at what she was going to say.

“It’s okay, you can admit he’s your dad.” Bonnie laughed lightly. “So, Lee, you travelled far?”

“Pretty far, yeah. I got separated from Clementine after I rescued her from the Marsh House in Savannah. I‘m glad I found her again. So are there any others besides you, Kenny and this AJ?” Bonnie explained about Mike, Jane and Arvo, although she said that Arvo and Jane weren’t to be trusted since their motives were unclear. Lee accepted this and the group headed into the house.

“We ain’t gonna be stayin’ here long though, Lee. We’re gonna run up to Wellington. They got a place there where we can stay. Food, supplies, a place where Clem and AJ can be safe and be kids…” Kenny held out baby AJ to Lee to show him. “Once I get that truck outside goin’, we’ll be on our way.”

“I think we should go back to Howe’s.” Jane spoke up. “We don’t know how safe Wellington is, and I’m sure the herd of walkers has already passed. They’ll have baby formula…”

“But it ain’t gonna be safe there no more…”

“Alright alright, listen. We have to stick together if we’re gonna get through this.” Lee was stern as he looked around the group, spotting Arvo tied to a post with his face heavily bruised. “Is he part of the group?”

“That Commie shitbird damn near got us all killed! Only reason he’s still alive is ‘cuz he led us here in the first place and some of these folks didn’t want me endin’ him.”

Arvo mumbled something in Russian in an angered tone. When prompted harshly by Kenny to speak English, he said that he’d rather not be with them since Clementine killed his sister. Lee looked over at Clementine and asked what happened.

Clementine looked tearful. “Arvo… I am so sorry. Your sister turned into a walker and she was going to kill you, so I had to… I had to…” She sighed lightly before continuing. “And it was the same with Rebecca… the woman we were with. I hated doing it but it was either that or…” She couldn’t continue and ended up hugging Lee.

Arvo felt tears down his cheeks. “Natasha…” He sighed and sniffed up. “You did… you did right thing, Clementine.”

The girl carefully let go of Lee and went to pat Arvo’s shoulder. “I wished I’d stopped her turning though…” She reached up for the rope and was about to untie it when she saw Kenny staring and shaking his head.

“Is okay. Leave me tied. Would not want to piss off American man.” Clementine responded with a nod and gave Arvo’s shoulder another pat before standing up and returning to Lee’s side.

Lee looked between everyone again. “We need to think about where we go from here, but we’re all beat after tonight, I’ll bet. Let’s sleep on it and decide in the morning.”

“I still vote Wellington, but sure.” Kenny nodded. “We’ll decide in the morning.”


End file.
